The applicant of the present application filed a Chinese utility model patent application (“A Composite Plate”, publication No. CN2570025Y) on Aug. 16, 2002, published on Sep. 3, 2003. The composite plate described in that application comprises a surface sheet, a bottom plate, a honeycomb paper and plastic foam fillings. The surface sheet and the bottom plate are plastic plates directly formed by injection moulding or hot pressing. The honeycomb paper is sandwiched between the surface sheet and the bottom plate, the edge of the surface sheet is sealed and fastened to its corresponding edge of the bottom plate by ultrasonic welding or gluing. The plastic foam fillings are filled in the space between the honeycomb paper and the surface sheet, and the space between the honeycomb paper and the bottom plate where they are not in contact. Since the surface sheet and the bottom plate are made in the form of the final products, the honeycomb paper is used as a frame, and the plastic foam is used as filling and adhesive, various shapes of the composite plate can be flexibly designed according to the requirements of the final products, without additional machining. This structure of the composite plate also conveniently allows embedding of connection plates or pipes, thereby increasing the structural strength of the composite plate and the connection strength between the composite plate and other components. Advantageously, the plate is light, strong, easy to clean, and inexpensive to manufacture. However, needs for improvement still exist: firstly, the material of the honeycomb paper differs from the surface sheet and bottom plate, resulting in a weak bonding therebetween and ease of disintegration; secondly, the structural strength of the honeycomb paper is weak, resulting in a need for plastic foam filling, increased material use and higher cost; and thirdly, processing of the honeycomb paper is difficult and time consuming and limited to regular flat-surface sheet.